Lights Out
by Aingirl
Summary: After demanding legal rights for Squee, Johnny finds the boy's father shoving the responsibility of him onto Johnny himself. After that, Squee's parents promptly make their leave, dumping Johnny with the harsh job of being a proper guardian. Will Johnny be able to adapt to being a somewhat-good guardian, or will all end in tears (and knives)? Collab with turtlex, contains OC NO LOV
1. Moving?

**Sup! As it states in the description, this is indeed a collaboration with _turtlex_ (no capital included). Most of it, in fact, was from her amazing brain meats; I just wrote it on to paper. ^^ Also as it says in the 'scription, there _is_ indeed a OC. Two of them, actually. I know, I know, but don't worry (that much)! There is no romace what so ever. They are merely side characters whom help move the plot along. Their names are Danni and Sammy, and you would probably understand better if you read my other fic, "_Ping Pong_" first. It's a one shot, so it won't take _that_ long. :)**

**Now, the chapters aren't going to be excessively long, and we're also uncertain as to how long this story is going to be. So, I hope you've strapped yourself in for an unpredictable ride!**

**Let the story COMMENCE!**

* * *

Johnny sat on the bathroom bench with one booted foot rested on top of the toilet, and the other in the sink. A dirty rag was clutched tightly in his gloved hands as he scrubbed at his twin blades, working to extinguish the blood stains from the steel. This was something he always found tiring; cleaning the miscellaneous weapons after a decent torturing session. But, _someone_ had to do it.

When he was finally satisfied, he dropped the rag onto the disgusting house floor and hopped down, the clacking sound of his metallic boots hitting tiled floor quickly following. He scooped up the rag from the floor, and then left the kitchen to swiftly make his way over to the worn out couch in the other room, and plonk onto the torn fabric, where he then started scrubbing said boots. He flicked on the tiny TV, where the blurred noise of useless commercials played loudly throughout the top floor of the house. He needed background noise.

After several minutes of scrubbing away, Johnny carelessly chucked the rag in the general direction of the kitchen and sat back in his couch, where he got comfortable. Now was the time to relax. Or, at least, get as close to relaxing as his mind would allow him to. He sat there for several more minutes, not really comprehending most of the images showing up on the glassy screen (But, there _was_ that occasional hilarious one where the whole family got diarrhoea... Hee). Now he was getting bored. _Really_ bored. _Nothing_ was happening. That Reverend Meat statue hadn't spoken since their first meeting, so, for once, his head was completely silent. It was a strange sensation. He needed entertainment. He _could_ go to a dance club and find some simple victims... but, he really didn't feel like going out tonight. Not far, anyway.

"Hmph," he grumbled, "I never had long moments of silence like _this_ before..."

A few more moments passed of mindlessly staring at the television, when a sudden jolt of excitement perked up the insane man.

"I know!" he announced to no one in particular, "I'll go visit Squee! He'll need someone to keep him company, anyway."

He leaped up from the couch, hitting the power button on the remote as he left, switching off the TV. He marched over to the other side of the tiny first floor of the house, where a window was perched almost directly next to Squee's _bedroom_ window. He sincerely hoped that Squee had remembered to keep the window open; that would mean a quick jump into the boy's room, and avoiding crashing through glass, shattering it into a million pieces and possibly hurting him. Yep.

Johnny climbed up onto his window sill, positioned himself to leap, squeezed his eyes shut and jumped. For a brief moment, he was flying through the air. He enjoyed this feeling, however brief it was. He felt himself hit something solid as he came into contact with the wall of the other house. He snapped open is eyes, and clung on to the window sill of Squee's bedroom before gravity could fully affect him. He pulled himself up and pushed himself through the opening with the force of the pull. He expected to hit solid floor, however he just barely missed a great big pile of clothes and varied toys sitting right in front of the window as he landed.

That was strange... Squee's room was never a mess.

"Squee?" he called.

The small boy was on the other side of the room, and had a large pile of toys in his arms. At the mention of his name, said boy dropped all of belongings from his grip in surprise.

"Squee!" he yelped.

Ignoring the boy's sudden burst of fear (which was none the less normal), Johnny plastered a confused look on his face.

"Squee," he said, "what's going on? Why is your room so messy?"

On closer examination of the boy's face, Johnny noticed that Squee was on the brink of tears. This worried the crazy man. Fear was a completely casual emotion of Squee's demeanour, but _tears?_ Johnny didn't remember any time he had seen Squee cry...

Squee remained silent after Johnny's question, which only made the man more uncomfortable. What, exactly, was he supposed to be inclined to do? The most 'touchy-feely' experience he had ever gone through was with the one that got away... and we all know how _that_ turned out.

Still. Squee was Squee. And he had never run away from Johnny (he was still confused as to who this 'Scary Neighbour Man' was, though). He felt like he had to do... _something_ to help Squee... somehow.

Then, a little idea popped in the back on his mind. It was a strange idea, and the presence of such a thought was foreign in the crazy man's mind. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that his voices were back. Except, there was no voice in particular. It was just an idea. A very _strange_ idea, if any.

Slowly, and tentatively, Johnny reached forward with his hand. He had no idea what he was doing. None at all. But that idea in his head just _wouldn't_ go away. He continued to reach forward, and eventually, made contact with Squee's shoulder. Squee seemed to freeze up, more than he already was. Johnny remained still as well, continuing to have absolutely no clue as to what to do next.

Then, without warning, Squee burst into a downright fit.

* * *

**Not too shabby? Tell us what you think! I take all criticism, even flames (though I don't really read 'em)!**


	2. Persuasion'

**Hi again, lovely readers! When we last left off, Squee had broken into a crying fit. Wonder why _that_ is? Well, _that_ part isn't going to be revealed _just_ yet, but you can be assured it has NOTHING to do with... *shudder*... _NnyXSquee... UGH!_**

**ANYWAY, this chapter we get a nice dose of crazy Johnny! So, I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Johnny had been in some very unsettling situations before. He had captured and murdered thousands of people in his lifetime, had his head bashed in to a mirror by a hysterical woman, and had been shot in the head and been sent to Heaven and Hell and back. But he had _never_, in his entire _life _(or what he could remember of it, anyway) been in a situation like _this_.

The boy's sobs continued for at least five minutes. Within that time Johnny had remained motionless, still brain dead. He had pat the boy on the shoulder. What else was he supposed to do? Just crouch there and stare at Squee until he eventually stopped crying?

... Well, it was what he _wanted_ to do, partly...

Then, another idea sprang up into his head, this one even more outrageous than the last. It was _extremely_ unlikely to _ever_ happen, so _why_ wouldn't it just GET OUT OF HIS HEAD?!

"Christ; I don't even have voices anymore and I _still_ don't have control over me!" Johnny snarled to himself, not thinking about how Squee would interpret it.

A particularly loud sob jerked Johnny out of his thoughts. He lowered his eyelids in mild irritation at the unfairness of it all. Why did Squee have to cry in front of _him_ and make him deal with it? Now he was getting all these strange thoughts in his head like suddenly his mind was open for renovation. Again.

Once more, Johnny observed Squee in his vulnerable state. He'd been crying and sobbing loudly for the last ten minutes and didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon. That stupid and crazy idea in Nny's head was now pressing on more than ever, and Johnny felt more and more inclined to take a mental knife in his mind and stab his subconscious to bits, before locking it in an imaginary chest, burning it, and then throwing it into a dark abyss where horrible demon monsters would eat it. Hee.

But he couldn't. Well, he _wouldn't,_ anyway.

Yet again, Johnny slowly reached out with his other hand. He was shaking slightly, slightly unaware as to what _exactly_ he was doing. His hand reached further, and further, until it was mere millimetres away from Squee's other shoulder—

Johnny snatched his hand away at the last second. _What_ the _hell_ was he _thinking?_ So 'soft and fluffy'... Ugh! Despite the fact that Squee was still crying, Johnny felt infuriated with himself that he came _so close_ to actually _touching_ someone.

Johnny stood back up to his full height, and looked down on the boy. Squee looked like he was finally calming down. That was good; maybe he'd get an answer as to why his neighbour had had some kind of mental breakdown.

"Squee?" he asked, trying to get the boy's attention.

"I don't want to move!" Squee suddenly burst out, before crashing down into a fresh wave of tears.

...

_Move?_

Johnny felt like someone had shoved a steak knife into the middle of his chest (something he had no trouble picturing). His brain was all but paralysed on the spot. He didn't comprehend the world around him for several seconds, his mind caught in a state where it had seemingly shut down.

Squee was _moving?_

Johnny forced himself back to reality, and fixed a dark look on the crying Squee.

"Tell me, Squee," he said, his voice dangerously calm, "where is your father?"

Squee sobbed a few times before answering, "He's in his s-study..." another sob, "H-he told me to pack stuff..."

Johnny stood still for a few moments, then swiftly made his way over to the door of Squee's bedroom, before halting and glancing over his shoulder.

"I'll be back," he said, a little too airily to be comforting, "Your father and I am going to have a 'grown-up' talk."

"Squee," was the only response he got.

**...**

Johnny calmly strode down the hall to Squee's father's study. He again wasn't sure what he was doing, but he felt that he _should_ be doing... what he was doing. If that made sense.

He came up to the door of the study, reached out with his hand, and slowly opened it. He peered around the slab of wood and inside the room, to see the back of a man hunched over a computer. Johnny came to the conclusion that this was Squee's father.

"Your stuff better be packed if you're coming to bother me," the man growled.

Johnny narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't believe I have stuff _to_ pack, little goblin," he rebutted.

The man swivelled around in his chair, the light from the computer screen outlining his hair, rendering his face in shadow (Johnny identified glasses, however).

"Who the Hell are _you?!_" the man shouted, showing obvious signs of aggression.

Johnny absently leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"I'm Johnny," he said all too casually, "But I suppose you can call me Nny. We _have_ been neighbours for over a year, now, after all."

"Well, hurry the fuck up with whatever you want, _Johnny_," Squee's father snapped, "I have to strap my son to the roof of the car and drive halfway across the country."

Johnny gritted his teeth. This man was literally _begging_ to be killed...

Johnny reached down to his boots and bulled out a short knife.

"What the Hell are you doing with that?!" Squee's father demanded, becoming rather panicky.

Johnny giggled darkly from his stance.

"I like to call this little knife 'Persuasion'," he said with a grin. "I don't know if you haven't noticed, but your son seems to not want to move. Don't ask me why; I'd personally _love_ to leave this horrid place, but if I were you, I'd take moving away from this city under _very careful_ consideration."

"Wait a minute," Squee's father said, seeming to suddenly piece some things together, "You're the 'Scary Neighbour Man', aren't you! The one that Todd always talks about!"

"Well, I _did_ say I live next door," Nny said, almost bored.

Squee's father remained silent for a few seconds, silently debating what his next move would be. When he came to a decision, he regained his aggressive demeanour.

"You can't tell me whether or not I can fucking move my home!" he spat.

"Wrong answer."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN.**

**I bet you can't wait till next chapter. ;)**

**I forgot the disclaimer last chapter! DON'T SUE ME! **

**Johnny, Squee, his father, and the city that they live in, all belong the Johnen Vasquez!**

**'Persuasion' beongs to turtlex, and so does most of the story ideas.**

**But the story itself belongs to BOTH of us!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! ^^**


	3. Inspection

**Hi again! Guys, we're SO sorry for the ridiculously long wait! I've been a little caught up lately with all these year ten assignments, and I've been a _little _on edge... Ehuh. ^^"**

**BUT, lateness aside, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Johnny took a quick step towards Squee's father, and the next motions were a blur of a silver flash, a squirt of dark red and a cry of agony. Johnny had buried 'Persuasion' deep into Squee's father's leg.

"What the fuck was that?!" Squee's father wailed, tears of pain threatening to overflow his eyes.

"You getting lucky," Johnny growled, "If you weren't Squee's father, you'd have a _lot_ more to think about than a sharp object in your leg."

Johnny turned on his heel and strode towards the door. He stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at Squee's father, much like he did with Squee not too long ago.

"I'll let you have a _talk_ with Persuasion," he said, eyes and grin darkening once more, "I'm going to have a look around the house."

With that, Johnny left the man to his punctured leg, and headed down the hallway, boots clicking on the tiles all the while.

"Now," he said to himself, "Where to start?"

Well, first the closest was the kitchen, he remembered. Might as well check that place out first. He took a right from the hallway, and headed down a flight of stairs. He found himself in what indeed looked like a kitchen, with tiles on the walls and several appliances here and there.

His first destination was the refrigerator. He opened the lid of said appliance, and stared at what was inside with disgust. Half of the food that was inside was still mouldy, and the only things that _were_ good were labelled;

_Mommy and Daddy use ONLY._

The pantry was the same.

Boiling rage was building up at an alarming rate in Johnny's stomach, making him grip his knives inside his jacket for mild comfort. _Ooohhh_ these goblins were walking his razor's edge. Literally.

But he wouldn't jump to any conclusions _just _yet. He would need to check out what exactly they were bringing along with them while they were moving. He assumed they were hiring someone to move all their furniture, seeing as it was all still in the house.

He made his way to the front door of the house, which he opened and walked out into the cold night. The first thing he saw was a car parked in front of the house, several boxes inside and rope on the roof. Probably for strapping down Squee, Johnny stirred.

He peeked through the car windows, spotting several suitcases labelled 'Mommy and Daddy' in the back of the car. He opened the door and flicked open the suitcases, curious as to see what their contents were. After quick inspection, he found they were full of nothing but random clothes and zip lock bags containing pills.

"I've seen enough," Johnny growled.

The madman stalked back into the house, head ducked and eyebrows furrowed in newfound fury. It wasn't healthy for him to hold in his anger; he had to let it out before he completely lost control. Preferably before he put Squee in danger.

As he walked passed a room while heading back to the study, he noticed that a door was open just a crack. Raising an eyebrow, Johnny sauntered over and looked inside: it was a bedroom. Said room was very dark; so dark all he could see was the double bed itself. That, however, wasn't what had caught his attention. It was who was _on_ the bed.

It was a woman. She was wavy blond hair, but he was unable to see her face, for she was sprawled out on her stomach. He would have dismissed it as a simple slumber, despite how she looked so deep into her sleep that she wouldn't have noticed if a plane crashed into the house, but the flash of a plastic container in the woman's left hand caught his eye. He stepped forward to get a better look, and realized the container was full of drugs.

Johnny back stepped in a sudden burst of revolt. Squee's mother was a _junkie! _ A fucking _junkie!_

That was the last straw.

Johnny stormed out of the dark bedroom, too infuriated to stay and kill the so called 'mother'. He stomped down the hall and whipped around to corner to face the still bent over man that was Squee's father.

Teeth clenched together so hard they weren't far from cracking on impact, Johnny stood over the weakened man, towering over him in clear dominance of the current situation. Squee's father took a few more seconds to gather enough strength to move part of his body, and looked up at Johnny with wide eyes (or, at least, that was what Johnny assumed his eyes looked like behind his glasses).

"Listen you vile _excuse_ for a sack of _vomit_," Johnny snarled, "I may not be an 'expert' in a healthy home environment, but even a fucked up psychopath like me can see that it's unfit for a young boy like Squee to be living here. Now, either you clean up your _shit_, or I'll do it _for_ you!" To emphasize his point, Johnny brandished his double blades out from his jacket, and held them in a threatening position over Squee's father's head.

"_Well?_"

* * *

_**Yeah,**_** Squee's dad, _well?_  
**

**Again, sorry for the huge wait!**

**Mwahaha.. aren't I the queen of cliffhangers? XD**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN THE JOHNEN VASQUEZ UNIVERSE. SAID AMAZING GENIUS DOES.**


	4. Word of Warning

**Here is the long awaited Chapter Four! I'm sorry yet again that I couldn't make it in time for Easter, but I had a little bit of trouble writing the scene with Johnny and Squee's dad. Luckily, turtlex has a little messed up mind and created a rough draft of it for me; thank you, turtlex!**

**And in this chapter is the moment you've all been waiting for... A TORTURE SCENE! Enjoy!**

* * *

Squee was used to all kinds of crazy things concerning the Scary Neighbour Man. He had seen him jab Shmee with a knife on their first meeting, kill a paedophile behind a mall, had been asked for spaghettios in a surprisingly civil conversation, and had witnessed his father being knocked out cold by the Neighbour Man pelting a piece of his robot toy into the back of his head.

He had then realised, with a sharp pang of panic, that the Scary Neighbour Man might have been chopping up his father into little pieces, like Shmee kept saying would happen to _him_.

'_I told you so,'_ Shmee's irritable voice rang inside Squee's head.

"Don't be silly, Shmee," Squee said, trying his best to keep his voice from cracking with anxiety, "The Scary Neighbour Man said that he and daddy were going to have a grown up talk; that's all!"

'_And you believe him?'_ Squee asked sceptically.

"Well..." Squee said, "He's never really lied to me before, has he?"

'_Just keep telling yourself that,'_ Shmee said darkly.

**...**

Squee's father looked at Johnny behind his round glasses, his expression hidden. It was obvious he was scared out of his pants, though.

Meanwhile, Johnny was getting more and more impatient for his answer. He was holding _knives_ over this guy's _head,_ for God's sake. He would have thought anyone would've cracked by now and start pleading for their lives and all that crap.

The man drew in a breath, signalling he was about to say something.

"If you're so damn concerned about Todd..." he gasped, pain in his every syllable, "Why don't you Goddamn _keep_ him?"

Johnny just stared at the man. He didn't lose the tension on his knives, nor did he step back. He blinked.

"You..." Johnny said, frightful venom sounding out from him, "You would leave your own _son_; the person you are supposed to _care_ for, and... _love,_" – he said the word like it tasted bad to pronounce – "... with a man, who just _stabbed you in the fucking leg?!_"

Squee's father's face turned to that of pure terror.

Johnny leaned forward, putting his face right up to the horrible little goblin's.

"I literally have a _knife_ in your _leg_ and you try to gamble your own _son_ for your _life,_" he snarled, "I'll show you what I think of _that_."

Quick as a whip, Johnny planted both the knives into his victim's shoulder blades, getting a satisfying screech of pain. He started to grin, slowly twisting the knives around, causing blood to gush out of the wounds. Squee's father was starting to scream in agony so profusely tears were beginning to trickle down from his glasses.

Johnny was really starting to have some fun. But he needed something else; something he hadn't used before...

Johnny glanced around at the office desk next to him, and spotted something glinting. He reached over, and grinned wider. It was a stapler.

Johnny held it to the man's forehead, giggling.

"This, you little thorn," Johnny said, as if he was talking to a six year old class, "Is where acting like a careless asshole gets you."

Johnny was about to press the stapler down, when realisation dawned on him. If he killed Squee's father... then who would take care of him? He could never trust that stupid 'mother' of his; he'd probably kill her within a week. But he couldn't _stand_ the thought of Squee being left to someone like his 'father' now that he knew how much he didn't care about him. And also, he had probably lost the use of his arms by now.

Johnny felt himself growing more and more uneasy. The more he thought about this situation, the more the horrible solution became clear...

Johnny growled in irritation.

"And _this_ is why I should have stayed at home tonight..." he mumbled, then pressed the stapler to Squee's father's head.

A staple jammed into the man's head, causing an extra amount of pain. He yelped out in building hysteria, his face beginning to go pale in the dim light. Blood began to trickle from the wound in his head.

One, two, three more staples where jammed into the father's unfortunate forehead. More blood, more screaming, and Johnny's adrenaline was pumping through his veins at such a rate that he couldn't keep his insane grin off his face in sheer glee.

"That was fun," Johnny giggled to himself, quite aware that the man on the floor in front of him could hear.

"But..."

Johnny looked back into his jacket and pulled out a pair of wicked looking hooks.

"Let's see if we can turn that frown upside down," he said, not caring how horribly cliché that sounded.

He lashed out at Squee's father, and before the man knew it he had both the hooks on the sides of his mouth, forcing them into a painful smile.

"Now, _sir_," Johnny began with maniacal calmness, "I'm going to leave you with this; take it as a warning. If I _ever_ see you within this entire _city_ ever again, I will bring you down into my house and let flesh eating rats have their way with you, after nailing you to a wall for three days where you can hear the screams of other countless unfortunate souls. Okie dokie?"

"Y-yes, yes!" Squee's father stuttered, finding it hard to speak with metal hooks keeping his mouth open.

"Good boy," Johnny said. "Now..."

In a flash, Johnny ripped out the knives in Squee's fathers shoulder blades, and Persuasion, swiftly placed the hooks back inside his jacket, and headed towards the door.

"I'll give you a week," he said, "Those wounds should heal up enough for you to move around freely by then. Don't worry; you probably still have the ability to move you arms... probably. Good bye."

And with that, Johnny swept from the office and towards the bedroom of Todd/Squee Casil.

* * *

**Aaahhh, good ol' torture scene to pump adrenaline through those veins...**

**Now we're finally starting to get to the focus of the story! It takes me too dang LONG to get to a point in these things! XP**

**JTHM, SQUEE, HIS FATHER, ALL MENTIONED CHARACTERS AND SETTING DON'T BELONG TO ME. J.V. OWNS THEM.**

**Persuasion, however, belongs to turtlex, and most of the story ideas, too.**

**The story ITSELF belongs to BOTH of us!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! ;)**


	5. Breaking the News

**Another long awaited update! Also... has anyone noticed the story cover? I know I have; I made it! XD It's right here; aingirl deviantart com/art/Lights-Out-Cover-356348265?q=gallery%3Aaingirl%2F42175806&qo=36**

**ANYWAY. Here, the story starts to really begin. (Wow, that sounds so cool) Also, if Johnny act's a bit OOC in this chapter, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. You see, he goes into one of his... crazily hyper modes. I want to know if I, a) Over did it or, b) Made it too abrupt. Alrighty~? :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Johnny left the bleeding and groaning man. He sweeped down the hallway and passed the room with the horribly incoherent woman on the bed. He stopped for a moment, and glared. He wanted to kill that woman. He _really_ did. But he thought that it would be more justified to leave Squee's 'father' with her. Let him drag her around like dead weight, let it be _his_ job to get rid of her. Spare him the trouble.

Squee's room was just a little further down the hall. He stopped outside that room too, hesitating to go inside. He didn't want to tell Squee what he had just done. It felt a little strange not telling Squee about his recent kills (they were always good for bedtime stories), but this time it felt... _different._ Nevertheless, it had to be done, one way or another.

Johnny peeked his head into the boy's room, examining it's content. Squee was on his bed now, hugging Shmee tightly. He seemed to be mumbling to it; that made Johnny glare. He seriously didn't like that bear.

He cleared his throat to get the boy's attention, and Squee quickly looked up with his wide eyes.

"Squee..." Johnny said, still not liking where this was going. "Your father... he..."

Johnny paused again. He saw Squee's terrified look. He knew what Squee was hoping would not come next.

Hoo, boy. He thought that telling someone that someone else was pretty much dead to them would be easier to do when you'd been killing for at least three years.

He subconsciously began twiddling his fingers together, still prolonging breaking the news. He eventually took a tentative step towards the trembling child, somehow feeling that the closer he was the less the child would be shocked. Either that or he was wrong and it was the other way round, but he didn't really want to think about that.

"He..." he tried to say again. He saw Squee's big, round eyes again. Those big, scared eyes.

"...You're... going to have to stay. With me. For a while."

DAMN IT! So close! What stopped him?! He never had trouble breaking the hard truth to people!

Squee seemed to jolt slightly, surprise and possibly more terror eminent on his face. He glanced around his room, seeming to be desperately trying to find something to say. He kept on opening his mouth and closing it like some kind of fish.

Johnny felt like he could kill himself. No, wait, that used to be a normal thing... Okay; he felt like he could _maim_ himself. Before he knew it, he had sprung over to a big pile of clothes on the floor.

"Come on; I'll pack your stuff!" he said way too hyper-ly. What the hell was wrong with him?!

He practically pummelled the clothes and random toys into a massive open suitcase on Squee's bed, almost hitting the boy himself.

"And if it makes you feel better, we can take the side walk!" Johnny practically shouted, "No tunnels full of bodies and falling to our deaths through bedroom windows! Whee-hoo!"

"Squee!"

Oh, God. He'd gotten into his crazily chipper states. He was _dangerous_ in this state! He could pull out a knife and chuck it in any direction any second! He couldn't stop himself once he got going!

Johnny ripped the posters off the walls and shoved them in Squee's suitcase with much more force than necessary. Squee remained as still as he possibly could, before he was eventually scared away from his bed and scampered to the other side of the room out of the mad man's way.

After most of the toys were packed, all the posters, and most of his clothes, the suitcase was ready to burst. Johnny was fighting a losing battle trying to force it shut, before he eventually had enough and pulled out his hooks. He punctured them through the leather, probably also creating holes in some of Squee's clothes, and pushed them out the other side, leaving them there.

"Come on, Squeegee!" Johnny chirped. "To my house!"

With strange strength for someone of his physical condition, Johnny easily picked up the suitcase and marched out of the house. Squee hurried behind him.

They left house number 775, and quickly made their way to the next horrible excuse for a house; house number 777.

**...**

"Welcome, Squee!" Johnny said, spreading out his arms in the most welcoming way he could. They were in the living room, and Johnny was trying his best to introduce Squee to the place. It would have been easier if he had just cleaned up a little bit... Eh.

"Over there's the TV," Johnny continued, motioning to the tiny little box, "And the couch."

Squee observed the torn up and stained excuse for a piece of furniture. Maybe he'd be able to ignore the grime once he got used to it?

"Hmm," Johnny said, putting a finger to his chin. "I guess you need a bed. You don't detest sleep like I do, so you can have mine. I don't ever use it."

Squee, for the millionth time, stared at Johnny. Did he not sleep at all? How was that even physically possible? It wasn't; the human body would stop functioning if it didn't get enough sleep... Maybe he occasionally passed out and just didn't notice it. That seemed like the reasonable explanation.

"Now, you can go anywhere on the top floor of the house," Johnny said. "Don't go into the basement. If you do, your eyeballs will melt out of their sockets."

Squee hugged Shmee tighter as he let out a tiny squeak. He made not going into the basement a number one priority.

Johnny looked over to the kitchen. "Oh, yes! There's normally skettio's in the fridge; there's also a lot of wiz-fizz. But don't ever finish it off. I always need a spare can of wiz-fizz around; otherwise I might go into a killing frenzy and not have anything to calm me down."

It was going to be a _long_ night for Todd.

* * *

**Yes, a long night indeed!**

**There we go!**

**JtHM and all it's characters belong to J.V.**

**The story however, belongs to me and turtlex.**

**See ya!**


	6. Call Gone Wrong

***Wipes off dust* Oh! Hey, guys! Eheh... I'm just gonna sneak in a new update before anyone notices it's been like a month...**

**...**

**Okay ya caught me! XP Yes, guys, I am SO sorry about the long wait AGAIN! We really are finding this story so much fun to write, but school and life in general just keeps getting in the way, the darn thing! -^-**

**Oh! And here's a message from my co worker, turtlex!**

_**Hey guys, it's me turtlex. Sorry I have been slow on the storyline, but I have been sick and up to my neck in exams. But schools almost out, so I will have more time for my messed up mind to come up with more for the story!**_

**Well, said turtlex, well said! Now, there's a little something at the end of the chapter that a few of you won't understand. ^^" But we'll cross that bridge when the time comes! For now, just sit back, relax, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Squee sat down on the stained and torn couch whilst Johnny rambled on. He hugged Shmee closer to himself, trying to squeeze as much comfort out of the stuffed toy as he could.

"Why would daddy let the scary neighbour man take me to his house?" he mumbled to himself, confused.

'_For the same reason he ignores you...'_ said Shmee with his cold and manipulative voice. _'The same reason he leaves you in places he knows you don't like. The same reason he lets you fall in to horrible situations. He hates you...'_

"Don't be silly, Shmee," Squee said light heartedly. "Daddy's just stressed all the time because he loves me."

Before Shmee could answer, Squee noticed Johnny lean over the couch next to where he was sitting.

"You wanna get a brianfreezy?" he asked casually.

"Uh..." Squee wasn't really sure what a 'brainfreezy' actually _was_. Knowing the Scary Neighbour Man it was probably something that literally froze your brain. Still, given his situation, it may have been best to just go along with it.

"Sure."

Johnny motioned over to Squee's overstuffed suitcase. "Grab something warm," he said, "We'll head out after I make a... call."

Johnny stood back up from leaning on the couch and slightly hesitantly walked over to the telephone. He knew he needed help; he _desperately_ did, but he didn't really have that many options. He couldn't go to his sleep doctors at the mental hospital, they thought he was insane enough as it was, but after that there was really only one other person that could possibly help. It was a long, _long_, shot, but it was worth at least one try.

The unwilling insomniac picked up the phone and slowly dialled an uncomfortably familiar number. He held it to his ear, and waited while the phone ringed on the other side. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Then, a beep.

"Hello?"

"...Devi, uh... hi. It's, uhm... Nny..."

The next few seconds were a little blurry in hindsight, but it mainly consisted of screaming, hurting ear drums and a long line of swearing. Along with more than a few startled looks from Squee, that too.

"Will you _please_ quiet down?" Johnny said with more force than he intended. "I have a child, here..."

"A kid?! You have a fucking _KID?!"_ Devi shouted, her hysteria levels reaching 'off-the-charts' very quickly. "What the fuck have you been _doing?!_"

"Hey!" Johnny snapped, "You better not be implying what I think you are!"

"Don't you fucking shout at me!"

Ugh, this wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Look," he said, trying to sound as calming as possible, "I... I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do with him; I don't exactly remember my, uh, childhood-"

"Oh, so you just call me up and expect me to help you out of- out of fucking _remorse?!_" Devi exclaimed. "No! No you shit; _no!_ Don't you ever call me again you asshole, or I swear I'll move out of the Goddamn STATE!"

There was a beep on the line, and then there was nothing but silence.

"Well," said Johnny, a little stiff from the shouting. "I guess I should have expected that..."

Johnny put the phone back down. What the hell had he gotten himself in to? He was the _last_ person alive he could think of that was capable enough to take care of a _child_; he didn't want to let Squee pick up habits he had! Squee was such an innocent child, and a smart one too. You didn't usually get a combination of innocence and intelligence at such a young age as his, and that was something Johnny didn't take lightly.

Johnny attempted to recall _anything_ from his childhood; parents, bedtime stories, food, games, etc. But unfortunately he got nothing. This wasn't the first time he'd tried this; every time he'd get close to recalling something, he would crash in to some kind of void of forgotten memories. It had seemed that all childhood memories were either buried or rotten away from years of insanity.

Johnny sighed. He supposed he could mule over his choices over a cherry brainfreezy...

"You ready, Squee-Gee?" Johnny asked the small boy.

"Uh-huh," Squee responded, wearing an orange and red pull over jacket he managed to fish out of his suitcase.

Johnny opened the door to his house and gestured out.

"After you," he said.

Squee stared at Johnny for a moment with a sort of weird look, before continuing to walk forward and out of the door. Johnny stepped out after him, and closed the rickety door behind him. He contemplated trying to carry Squee all the way there, right before he shook the disgusting thought away. He wasn't going to succumb to all these mushy thoughts, no way no how! It just wasn't his, uh, 'style' if you will. He certainly wouldn't feel comfortable if someone tried to pick _him_ up. Then again, he didn't like being touched at all. _And_ he was an adult man.

The walk over to the 24/7 seemed slightly longer than usual. This may have been because of the awkward tension between the man and the child, or maybe it was because it was late at night and everything seems different between night and day.

Johnny pushed open the blue door to the building, and walked in with Squee close behind. He casually walked over to the brainfreezy machine, and pulled out two cups.

"What colour do you want?" he asked Squee, pouring his own.

"B-blue," Squee said a little uncertain, after he quickly raised his eyebrows in realisation that 'brainfreezy' meant 'slushy' in Scary Neighbour Man language.

Johnny poured Squee a blue 'Brainfreezy', then paid the man at the counter. Thankfully, there were no chaotic shenanigans or attempts at suicide. They left through the blue door, slushies in hand, and stepped precisely three times before there was a startled gasp and the sound of a dropping wallet.

Johnny and Squee both turned their heads in the direction of the gasp and saw a 14 year old looking girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes, staring at the homicidal maniac in sheer horror.

"Starbucks Guy!" she yelped in fear.

* * *

**Please don't kill me. *HIDES***

**YUS. There is a SMALL appearance of... 'one' of my OC's (heh -v-). Please still don't kill me! *ducks knife attack* There is NO romance, _whatsoever_, so you all don't have to worry! She's terrified of 'im. XD Also, if you _really_ want to know her better, go check out my profile bio and look for my OC list. Her name's 'Danni', and you _may_ also find someone else there that might interest you...**

**Also; DON'T ANGER THE DEVI.**

**See ya!**


End file.
